Field of the Disclosure
Some embodiments of this disclosure relate to mechanisms for connecting electrical components, and in particular to solder joints that couple coaxial cables to ground planes and that exhibit low passive intermodulation (PIM).
Description of the Related Art
In some instances, electrical connectors can produce undesirable levels of passive intermodulation (PIM).